


Fountain of Youth

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: October Batch 2020 [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Regression, F/M, Shrinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27903031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: An aging professor and his assistant's efforts pay off, letting them regain their youth. Maybe a bit too much of it.
Series: October Batch 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036224
Kudos: 2





	Fountain of Youth

**Author's Note:**

> For Anonymous.

“Just a little further now, Maria. According to the rumors in the local area, we should reach the Fountain of Youth within minutes!”

Travelling through the dangerous jungles of South America were two very different looking individuals. On one hand, there was the man leading the operation, one that probably shouldn’t be doing this much physical work at his age. He was Professor Alfred, a chemist who dabbled in research into foreign history and the legends that lurked in between the lines. Clad in proper gear for the mission, with his overly bushy moustache poking out and nearly covering up most of his face, he certainly did what he could to seem like he could make it all the way to the mythical fountain he spoke of.

Walking right behind him with a backpack filled with all sorts of complete nonsense stacked inside it, was a younger, yet not entirely young woman. His assistant of many years and the one who often gathered a lot of the information he needed to digest, Maria. A mexican by birth, her relationship with the eccentric professor was originally a strained one. But she supported him through thick and thin, despite what one might imagine.

“Professor, I don’t think this has been the best idea.” She said, narrowly dodging out of the way of one of the low hanging branches. “You read all the data I got you, right? We know that the locals in the area can be tricky people, more so than any other nearby region. How could there possibly be a Fountain of Youth, much less one that hasn’t dried up?” Maria continued, wanting to serve as the source of reason among the two of them. Not that it did her much good.

Alfred scoffed at her protest. “Nonsense, Maria! You’ve seen what we’ve been able to discover based on a little hearsay. Thanks to that, we’ve inched ever closer to the true creation of gold from nothing! Why, if I were an alchemist from the days of yore instead of a chemist, I would be outright ecstatic at that development.” The older man prattled on and on as they made their way through the green scenery. “But! What’s more important than my chemistry, is the fact that we may be able to return to our younger selves. Healthier and more spry than ever. Doesn’t that excite you, Maria?”

“It does, Professor, but that’s still-” The mexican brunette said, only to notice a glint of something reflecting towards them. “Hold on a second, professor. Stand back.” She said as she pulled a machete off her kit of tools attached to the backpack, before cutting down an array of branches in the direction of the flash.

To both of their surprise, they could see a bright watery pool staring right back at them. One that shone ever golden, almost as if it was literally that very same valuable metal melted into a liquid. It was far too watery for that however, so the only other natural conclusion one could make was…

“Eureka! Maria, this is it! This truly is the Fountain of Youth!” Alfred shouted out with glee as he ran through the opening that his assistant had made, rubbing his hands together in anticipation. Oh, this was going to be a wonderful experience that only he as well as his beloved assistant would get to partake in. After all, once they were done with their endeavors here… 

Maria couldn’t believe her eyes as she followed behind her employer and teacher, gasping as she got close enough to see the light brightly reflecting off the golden surface. “It… Is it really the Fountain of Youth? It seems more like the type of water that would grant you some sort of wish, rather than youth.” She tried to rationalize their achievement, downplaying that they actually reached what they were searching for.

“Nonsense, it has to be the case. We didn’t hear anything about a fountain that spewed gold, just one that brought the ones that dipped their toes into it back to their youngest years.” The Professor quickly rebutted as he slowly undid everything on his body, preferring to avoid making his equipment wet when he had other options.

Once he had taken literally everything off, he was standing there in nothing but his underwear. A bit of a gag gift that he had chosen to take pride in, that being an american speedo that fit way too tight on his waist. Not that it mattered too much, because he was about to make it fit as it should.

“Watch carefully, Maria! Today, we make history! Make sure to prepare the equipment too, if it works then we need to bring it all back with us, so that we can study it and find out how it’s put together on a chemical level. If we figure out the secret to rejuvenation, we’ll be rich! So rich that we’ll be able to swim in our own wealth!” The Professor rambled on and on, way too excited about the future than actually jumping into the pool itself.

To the point where, just to get it over with, Maria actually just pushed him in. His arms flailed around as he tried to keep his balance, but it was too late. He slammed straight into the surface of the golden water, submerging within seconds. 

She watched carefully as he slowly but surely sank to the bottom of the shallow pool of water, rubbing the back of her head. She hadn’t killed him, right? He wasn’t moving, so many she did go overboard. But at the same time, there were bubbles coming out and around his head, so… He was still breathing on some level.

Once he finally jolted back to life and got up onto his knees, she could see a look of pure pride and joy in his eyes. A youthful one, as his moustache had shrunken three sizes, leaving his now rosy cheeks exposed to the world at large. Combine that with his paunchy stomach pushing its way in and allowing his natural abs to show up once more, and a general level of muscle to grow very visible on his body, and it was obvious that it had worked beyond their wildest dreams.

“Look, Maria! Look upon me and watch my splendor! Hahaha!” Alfred laughed from the bottom of his heart, his youth fully returned to him. He was forty years younger, and as spry as the man he once was. Before he dipped his fingers into chemistry and became known as a bit of a quack with the way he pursued unverified theories and utter nonsense like this fountain. Before he lost his marbles and still had a wild bone in his body!

As soon as he tried climbing out of the fountain, he noticed that Maria was running straight towards him. He shielded his eyes with one hand, only to feel the water splashing against his back as she flew right over him, laughing herself as she had finally seen the proof that it actually worked. And since it worked, there was no reason to hold back and doubt herself!

The Professor watched from the edge of the fountain as his assistant twirled around in the water, her body’s wrinkles smoothing out before his very eyes. One by one the years went away, returning the woman to her prime and then some. Her breasts gained a bit of bounce while losing all of their sag, and her butt, while it shrunk ever slightly, got so firm that you could use it as a pair of bongos if you really dared go that far. All while her hair grew out and deepened in color, making it a rich brown to go with everything else that had rejuvenated about her.

“Oh my god, I feel so full of energy!” The regressed woman laughed out loud as she splashed the golden water all around her, sighing sweetly as she spun around. “I can’t believe it’s actually real, and that it worked this perfectly. Who would’ve thought…” She mused, slowly drifting her way towards the edge of the fountain.

All while Alfred watched carefully, his newly regenerated shaft tenting out his still-tight speedo. “I’d hate to say I told you, but I certainly did, didn’t I?” The formerly older man laughed a little himself, giving his assistant all the ogling looks that she deserved while rubbing his hands together. He didn’t bother holding back his perverse desires, especially since the two of them were this close to actually being naked…

Maria didn’t bother replying, preferring to climb back out of the golden water and slowly push her darker toned body up against the Professor’s. “Less talking, Alfred.” She said, sensuality dripping from every word as she forced herself upon him, her breasts nearly engulfing his head with how close they were. “You know what to use that tongue of yours for, right?”

He understood completely as he started giving her the licks that she deserved. Her shoulders, her chest, her stomach, her hips. Each getting caressed tenderly by his tongue, leaving a slick trail of saliva along those areas as he dragged his way further downward. He knew better than to question her when she got like this. Last time he did, he needed a cup to protect his nuts from her spicy anger…

His assistant’s cries started flooding the area around them, delight filling her heart as the two made love to one another. Well, it was mostly the Professor making love to her, but she would give him what he always loved. She just needed to get spoilt first, then she’d let him have his fun just the same…

Once he noticed her nipples getting as erect as they needed to be, he knew that he could pull back and let her take over. She always did this once she got turned on, she’d make him lie down and she’d give him all the attention he’d ever deserve. Not with her fingers, not with her tongue or her holes… But with her feet.

Maria licked her lips as she put those tanned soles to work, kneading the bulge in her Professor’s speedo with surprising vigor. She had practiced this technique a lot, making sure that she was limber enough to maintain full control. She went up, she went down, she even shook it all around just to make sure that she got a firm grip on his rod and made it rise up through the garment all the same.

Indeed, the more her softly textured soles rubbed their way up against the hard shaft and gave it the care it deserved, the harder it became for that thing to stay in its little cloth prison. The reddened tip slipped its way out of the top of the waistband and poked up as far as it could go, all while she continued to rub it from both sides with her feet. Right up until..!

Alfred’s cries were the ones to pierce through the air around them this time, squirts of pure virile cum firing off into the air before landing straight back down on the near-naked and thoroughly soaked assistant, who could only lick her lips as a bit of that stuff hit her. It was as salty and as delicious as it could be, filled with youthful energy compared to the old crusty stuff…

“So not only are the rumors about the fountain true, but the effects that deaging has on one’s sex drive is just as accurate…” The formerly older man gasped out as his cock started growing a little limp, only for it to harden right back up as he gave his assistant a good look, noticing her legs heading up towards her head. “Maria, are you-”

He didn’t get to finish before he saw her feet press up against her lips, an impressive display of just how limber his assistant was. She slurped and suckled, even licked those delicate feet as clean as they needed to be. Once they were spotless, she audibly swallowed the cum she had cleaned off them, a visible lump passing down her throat…

The sight of her savouring the taste of his seed was too much. Alfred dove forward as he put his hands on her thighs, ramming his cock straight into her exposed pussy. “Maria!” He cried out in pleasure, his sense of dignity and restraint eroded by just how erotic she had been acting. This was hardly the first time he had done so, but thanks to the energy in his rejuvenated body, he could give her the fuck of her life on top of keeping them both going…

As the two made out with one another, as they continued to make utter and unmistakable love to one another, neither of them realized that the effects of the fountain was still doing a number on them. Because of their utter inability to keep themselves from touching one another in the heat of the moment, they got more and more of the fountain’s water on each other, which meant that the stuff that had affected the Professor affected the assistant as well.

Maria was the only one of them that became quite suddenly and poignantly aware of their situation, as her breasts began to shrink even further. Her bra, already having issues fitting on her thanks to the way that they had perked up just minutes ago, now just fell off completely thanks to a lack of meat. Her ass shrunk even further, growing flatter and younger as her body followed suit, most of her curvature pushing inward…

“P-Professor, stop! Stop right now!” Her body regressing beyond her adult years was enough to make the assistant see reason, but the man couldn’t hear her. He was too lost in it all, thrusting away as he grew younger. His moustache vanished completely, leaving a ruffled bed of hair atop his body that hid his eyes instead. All while he shrunk to the point where he could hardly be called an adult, more like a tall child…

In a vain attempt to stop this before it could go any further, the assistant did what she thought necessary. She used her limber legs, thankfully still maintaining the control she had over them despite growing younger, to kick the shrunken Professor off her… straight back into the fountain where he had just crawled out of.

A splash echoed, and Maria thought that she was safe. Sure, she was down to B-Cup breasts, and she barely looked like she was ready for high school, but it was a price to pay for not regressing further.

“Professor, I’m sorry, I-” She started apologizing, only to hear something flailing around in the water. Without missing a beat, she quickly peeked over the edge and reached down to grab what she presumed was her dearest Professor…

Only to pull up an infant, crying his heart out as he had been regressed far beyond his prime. Just as the rumors said, he’d been regressed back to his youngest years in an incredibly literal sense…

Maria slowly rocked the regressed chemist back and forth in her arms, letting him suckle from her teat, which graciously did still leak a little bit of milk to keep him nurtured. For now, she needed to take care of him…

After that… Well, they had their whole life ahead of them. Maybe it was her turn to teach him a thing or two, raising him like her very own...


End file.
